Betrayal is Nothing
by Aluzerine
Summary: "But that is a silly story, mother. Why would that man still save that crook who betrayed him so many times?" "Because they are brothers, Thor, you'll understand why when you grow up and will be in the foot of the man in the story."


**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**A/N: A short story about Thor and Loki xD This isn't anything special, I am just practicing getting them in character. Forgive the mistakes you see, this is un-betaed and I didn't proof read this yet.**

******o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

"_But that is a silly story, mother. Why would that man still save that crook who betrayed him so many times?"_

"_Because they are brothers, Thor, you'll understand why when you grow up and will be in the foot of the man in the story."_

"_But Loki would never betray me!"_

"_It isn't limited to your brother, my dear child; it also applies to other important people to you."_

_Frigga was reading Thor and Loki a bed time story just like what she does every night, Loki had already fallen asleep, but Thor was still wide awake and curious of the story._

_It was about two brothers who were living at a province, orphaned; the elder brother raised the younger one by himself, with love and great care. He was a gentle honest boy; sadly his younger brother was the opposite of him. His brother was a traitor, a liar and a thief. He tricked his elder brother countless times, but the loving man the older one was, he still trusted his little brother._

_Thor found it absolutely ridiculous. That man was dumb, why would he trust such an atrocious trickster? Even if they were brothers, his deeds of evil were simply unforgivable!_

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

He understood how it felt now, the way that man on that story felt. How he suffered in agony and despair through the days, weeks and months of mourning over the loss of his dearest brother, Loki.

Jane's company was pleasant, but it would never fill the large hollow gap in his heart. He loved Loki more dearly than anyone, how he wished he knew what wrong he had done that led his precious baby brother to do such a thing, to despise him as if he was the most terrible man in all of the nine realms.

He would come to Heimdall twice every day, with every hope of finding Loki.

His brother may have lied to him, lies that must have been the worst ever told. Loki committed genocide, and it almost succeeded, it lead to him destroying the Bifrost and lost all the hope to ever see Jane again.

He was furious at his brother for that; he loved Jane even for the short time they spent together, and he had no choice but to destroy the bridge that connects the two of them. He had thought that this was the worst thing Loki has ever done.

But he was wrong.

It didn't even occur to him that Loki would commit suicide. That is when he realized how important Loki was to him, how his love for Jane was not even half of the love he felt for his dearest brother. The look on his cold emerald orbs, the tint of sadness, anguish and agony hurt him so.

He could not save his brother-all he could do was scream, for he was in a state of danger too.

How he wanted to smack his father for what happened. They were in a complicated state and he still denied Loki. A lie would have been good at that time; the answer could have waited until they reached the palace.

How he wished he had let go as well, and suffer with his brother, at the very least they would have been together.

"I can see him."

"What?"

Heimdall interrupted Thor's train of thoughts, causing the man to look at him with confused eyes.

"I saw Loki, but only for a few seconds."

That shocked Thor deeply that he almost had a heart attack.

"Tell me where, _now _Heimdall!"

"He is in Midgard."

"Thank you for your help, Heimdall, it is more than appreciated."

He will find him, and will make sure that he will never lose him again, all his crimes will be forgiven and they will rule Asgard together.

All will be well.

**o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o- o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o**

**A/N: The story that Frigga told them about was just a made up story XD Meh It was supposed to be a different plot but it was weird.**


End file.
